


fuck-bunk fic

by twentyonepilcts



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunk Sex, Love Poems, M/M, Necrophilia, Rhyme Sex, Smut, Touring, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonepilcts/pseuds/twentyonepilcts
Summary: i am not sorry,nor am i proud,just read it, don't worry,i'm also left scarred.





	fuck-bunk fic

**Author's Note:**

> :-)

come meet our two lads,  
young, wealthy and brave,  
often called dads,  
many people they save,  
they write great ass songs,  
they aren't some punks,  
and when the night comes,  
they fuck in their bunks.

they fuck in their bunks,  
that's joseph and dun,   
they take out their junks  
and have endless fun.  
when tyler grunts loud,  
and josh's roars are high,  
jenna smiles proud,  
and mark wants to die.

they go the whole night,  
with no time for breaks,  
ty's asshole's filled tight  
of cum flowing lakes,  
the bunk is too stuffy,   
there's no place for air,   
tyler starts coughing,  
josh doesn't care,   
the bunk's getting hotter,   
ty doesn't respond,   
like harry potter,   
josh whips out his wand,   
large intestine filled,   
it's a great technique,   
good thing josh's skilled,   
tyler doesn't speak,   
josh tries harder, deeper gets,  
his body trembling with sweat,   
tyler doesn't seem impressed,   
josh can't tell if he's upset. 

dun pushes quicker,   
tyler's body gets cold,   
maybe he got sick or  
maybe he's just old,   
josh doesn't see clearly,   
he's about to cum,   
this time not too quickly,  
as tyler last told dun.   
the bunk starts to shake,   
josh's face in pure bliss,   
tyler still won't move,   
josh leans in for a kiss,  
ty doesn't approve,  
he won't turn his head,   
that's buried in pillow,  
he looks like he's dead. 

oh shit, joshua gulps,  
he's gonna face a trial,   
he's been fucking a corpse  
for longer than a while,   
his dick goes limp,   
his heartbeat skips,   
he loses his grip  
on tyler's cold hips. 

not that he's a creep,   
but that was pretty hot,  
when joshua was balls deep  
inside dead tyler's slot,  
that's josh's horny feeling,   
tight bunk was scorching still,  
then josh's scalp hit the ceiling,  
so hard that it could kill,   
oh wait it actually did,  
josh is now laying dead,   
on top of tyler joseph,  
the bald coward himself.

and that was the great story  
of ugly pilot skunks,  
as well as a great warning,   
to not fuck in your bunks.


End file.
